mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Swaróg
Swaróg '(''mit. słowiańska) - Słabo poświadczony rzekomy słowiański bóg-stwórca ognia, małżeństwa, wierności małżeńskiej, rzemiosła, kowalstwa, nieba, wyraju, słońca i ognia o cechach uranicznych i solarno-ogniowych. Badania topograficzne i etymologiczne oraz nieczęste wzmianki folklorystyczne mogą sugerują ogólnosłowiański zasięg kult solarnego boga o tym imieniu, jednak jedyna pisemna wzmianka wzmiankująca Swaroga to staroruski przekład kroniki Jana Malalei, gdzie bóstwo to zostało przyrównane do greckiego Hefajstosa i z nim utożsamione. Ruska kronika przypisuje mu jako syna innego (a lepiej poświadczonego) ruskiego bożka - Dażboga, który został zestawiony z greckim Heliosem. Z treści wynika także, że Swaróg był twórcą monogamii i ustanowił sakrament związku małżeńskiego, co kontynuował po śmierci jego syn. Takie ważne pisma odnoszące się do wierzeń etnicznych wschodniej słowiańszczyzny, jak ,,Powieść minionych lat" lub ,,Słowo o Wyprawie Igora" czy inne źródła autorstwa prawosławnych duchownych potępiające kult pogańskich bogów i demonów (np. Słowo św. Grigorija) milczą na jego temat. Został także pominięty w katalogu bóstw włodzimierzowych, którym władca Włodzimierz I Wielki wzniósł posągi w Kijowie przed przyjęciem chrztu, co sugeruje jego marginalną pozycje lub status boga "bezczynnego" (Deus otiosus) w słowiańskich wierzeniach (przynajmniej w późniejszych). We współczesnym rodzimowierstwie słowiańskim (Słowiaństwowierstwie) i slawistyce - mimo słabego poświadczenia - jest uważany wraz z gromowładnym Perunem i chtonicznym Welesem za jednego z trzech najwyższych bogów słowiańskich. Ze względu na swój bezsprzecznie solarno - ognisty charakter można go uznać za boga o cechach marsowych i mitryckich połączyć II funkcją (władzą militarną) w indoeuropejskiej trójcy bogów. Religioznawcy wskazują też na jego kultowy związek z staropolskim Kujem/Kijem, legendarnym Panem Twardowskim i postacią Kraka znaną z tzw. cyklu krakowskiego oraz indoirańskimi bogami: Indrą - wedyjskim bogiem naczelnym nieba zamieszkującym rajską '''Swarlokę/'Swargę' i Kejem - boskim kowalem czczonego na terenie dzisiejszego Iranu. Informacje Etymologia i topografia Etymologia imienia boga nie jest jasna, lecz dotychczasowe wywody badaczy są zgodne, co do związku wschodniosłowiańskiego bóstwa z sferą solarno-ogniową. Te mitryckie cechy są typowe dla bogów II funkcji (bogów władzy wojskowej i militarnej, a także patronów przysiąg i prawodawców) w indoeuropejskich społeczeństwach. Aleksander Bruckner zasugerował wywodzenie nazwy boga Swaroga od określenia swar, co oznaczałoby dawniej hałas, wrzawę (por. polskie swara - "kłótnia, sprzeczka, spór"). W języku polskim zaś do dziś czasownik swarzyć, swarzyć się ''jest synonimem "kłócić się". Ten etymologiczny wywód może ukazywać Swaroga, jako hałaśliwego boga, dającego o sobie znać. Możliwy jest też związek z kłótniami małżeńskimi, co łączyłoby się z jego funkcjami, jako patrona małżeństwa. Niewykluczone, że rdzeń ''-*Swar ''posiada rozległe, indoeuropejskie podłoże, co uwiarygodnia związek Swaroga - podobnie, jak innych słowiańskich bóstw Chorsa i Simargła (lub Siem i Rgła) - z wierzeniami indoirańskimi. Językoznawcy zwracają na język sanskrycki i wywodzący się z niego wyraz ''svár - niebo/raj oraz nowoperskie χvar - ''słońce oraz odtworzonego prasłowiańskiego określenia ''sъvariti ''oznaczającego ,,kuć, skuwać coś na gorąco, wykuwać". Dodatkowo w wierzeniach etnicznych indoirańskich Ariów zamieszkujących dzisiejsze Indie pojawiają się zaświaty ''Swarloka - siedziba i niebo króla bogów Indry, określane także mianem Swarga, co pozwala na łączenie tych dwóch, indoeuropejskich pojęć. Istotnym dowodem na ogólnosłowiański kult Swaroga, a także potwierdzeniem istnienia boga o tym imieniu w słowiańskich wierzeniach są liczne nazwy topograficzne oraz geograficzne spotykane na obszarze całej słowiańszczyzny. Co ciekawe, wiele miejscowości o nazwach potencjalnie mogących pochodzić od imienia bóstwa znajduje się na terenach zachodniosłowiańskich, co może sugerować prapolski rodowód bożka i jego akulturacje na Rusi oraz tłumaczyć jego słabe poświadczenie. Z drugiej strony część wymienionych miejscowości mogła czcić innego ognistego boga Swarożyca i na jego cześć utrwalić cząstkę -*Swar w zachodniosłowiańskich nazwach (szczególnie polskich!). Oto wybrane topografie: *Połabie: Swarzyn (obecnie niemieckie Schwerin) *Polska: Swarzędz, Swarożyn, Swarzewo, Swarzów, Swarzynice, a także tabulizowana nazwa Twarożna Góra *Czechy: Svarov, Svaren *Rosja: Swaryż *Słowenia: tabulizowany Tvarog - ruiny słoweńskiego zamku Związki z legendarnymi postaciami 'Cechy Swaroga' #Badania folklorystyczne i językoznawcze (etymologiczne), metody porównawcze i opis pochodzący z staroruskiego przekładu kroniki Jana Malalei przedstawiają rekonstruowaną postać Swaroga, jako boga solarno-ogniowego o cechach uranicznych, a nawet suwerennych. #Zszedł z nieba na ziemie i ogłosił, że kobieta może mieć tylko jednego męża, a mąż tylko jedną kobietę więc jego skłonności zahaczają o władze magiczno-prawną (I funkcja w indoeuropejskim społeczeństwie), która jest przywilejem bóstw głównych. Aleksander Bruckner, wybitny polski slawista zasugerował nawet wyparcie kultu Peruna z pozycji naczelnego panteonu przez Swaroga, czemu przeciwstawia się Aleksander Gieysztor, inny wybitny badacz negując upadnięcia kultu gromowładcy. W kronice podkreślono jednak czuwanie Swaroga (a później jego syna Dażboga) nad przestrzeganiem prawa i karaniu cudzołóstwa, co jest typowe dla bogów II funkcji, z którymi identyfikuje się bóstwo. #Uosabia indoeuropejskiego motyw boskiego kowala, twórce sklepienia niebiańskiego i tarczy słonecznej wykuwającego pioruny dla gromowładcy (Peruna). 'Cechy postaci mitycznych i legendarnych ' 'Staropolski Kuj, Pan Twarodowski, Krak i staroruski Kij' Po podsumowaniu jego mitologicznych cech, okazuje się że wiele legendarnych i mitycznych postaci ze słowiańszczyzny je posiada i mogą oni być jego hipostazami. W polskiej Postylli Łukasza z Wielkiego Koźmina pojawia się następująca wzmianka: ... Takich rzeczy jednak, dzięki temu, że przybyło kaznodziejów, zaprzestaje się, a w wielu miejscach już się zaprzestało … Nie ma innego imienia pod niebem, w którym możemy zostać zbawieni. Albowiem nie zbawia się człowiek w imię Łado, Jassa, 'Kuja''' [w oryg. !Quia], Nija, tylko w imię Jezusa Chrystusa … Nie Łada, nie Jassa, nie Nija, które są skądinąd imionami bożków tu w Polsce czczonych, jak zaświadczają niektóre kroniki samych Polaków…'' Jest to najstarsze znane nauce źródło odwołujące się do prapolskiego panteonu i jedyne wymieniające bożka Kuja, o którym źródła późniejsze milczą, co wskazuje na mało istotną rolę w panteonie i jego szybkie zniknięcie z wierzeń polskich po wprowadzeniu skutecznej chrystianizacji. Jest więc, podobnie jak Swaróg, słabo poświadczony i dosyć enigmatyczny. Nazwa bożka pochodzi od czynności Kucia, czyli wykuwania przedmiotów, co jeszcze bardziej zbliża go do Swaroga. Dodatkowo poszlaki etymologiczne wskazują na łotewskie i litewskie ,,młotek" oraz polskie ,,kowadło"; ,,kowal"; ,,kuźnia"; ,,okowy" i ,,podkowa". Związek z irańskim Kejem - boskim kowalem pozwala niemal z całą pewnością uznać Kuja za wcielenie lub inną nazwę Swaroga. Co ciekawe od czasownika ,,kuć" pochodzi rzeczownik ,,Kij" (dawn. ,,Kijać się" - ,,bić, walić"). Kij to postać poświadczona w najstarszej znanej staroruskiej kronice ,,Powieść Minionych lat"; legendarny założyciel Kijowa, brat Łybędzi, Chorywa i Szczeka: Dobrze znana z tzw. cyklu legend krakowskich postać Kraka przejawia wiele wspólnych cech z prapolskim Kujem oraz staroruskim Kijem i Swarogiem. Pierwsza pisemna wzmianka o założycielu Krakowa pochodzi z dzieła Wincentego Kadłubka Kronika Polski ''(XIII wiek). Zgodnie z mało wiarygodną pod względem historycznym relacją kronikarza, Krak uczestniczył w udanych walkach z celtyckimi Galami w Panonii za co został obwołany królem na ziemiach polskich i założył przyszłą stolice - Karków oraz ponownie, jak Swaróg i Kij ustanowił prawo. Fachowa, religioznawcza interpretacja kroniki wskazała, że wydarzenia dziejące się w kronice i związane z Krakiem dzieją się w czasie Szczodrych Godów, dla dawnych Słowian święta Swaroga i Dadźboga. Pan Twardowski - znana postać legend polskich to jedna z bardziej oczywistych inkarnacji Kuja-Swaroga. W opowieściach o nim dominują takie motywy, jak Twaroża Góra (tabulizowana Swaroża Góra?), związek z kultem lunarnym i ognisty kogut (kogut lub ognisty ptak to podopiecznych bóstw II funkcji, a także inkarnacja Swaroga), na którego grzbiecie Pan Twardowski miał jeździć po świecie. Źródła Ustalenie związków rodzinnych między poszczególnymi bóstwami w przypadku Słowian jest nadzwyczaj trudne, gdyż nie zachował się ani jeden tekst zawierający informacje na temat drzewa genealogicznego bogów. Nieco informacji zostało wspomnianych w glosach do słowiańskiego przekładu kroniki Jana Malali z X lub XI wieku. Pod koniec księgi pierwszej opowiada tam tłumacz, jak po potopie i rozproszeniu ludów panował w Egipcie najpierw Mestrom , po nim Jeremija (Hermes) następnie Feosta (Hefajstos), którego Egipcjanie nazywali bogiem, a następnie w początku księgi drugiej tłumacz interpolował nazwy: Dażbóg i Swaróg prawdopodobnie, by przybliżyć znaczenie słowiańskiemu czytelnikowi: W tekście wyraźnie stwierdzono, że Swaróg jest ojcem Dażboga. Co prawda, tekst zawiera zmieszane imiona bóstw słowiańskich i greckich (i jednego egipskiego), lecz Helios nie mógł być ojcem Hefajstosa, ponieważ bóg słońca był tytanem, a Hefajstos należał do młodszych od tytanów Bogów Olimpijskich. Przedstawienie Heliosa (Dażboga) , jako syna Hefajstosa (Swaroga) jest spowodowane tym, że imię słowiańskiego i greckiego boga razem nie odnosi się do tych samych odpowiedników w dwóch różnych mitologiach, a do pełnionych funkcji, co potwierdza że Swaróg patronował kowalstwo i ogień (jak Hefajstos), a Swarożyc słońce (jak Helios). Swarożyc ma najpewniej, jakiś związek ze Swarogiem. Przedrostek ''-*życ ''jest typowy dla nazw synów innych bogów, co utożsamia go z Dażbogiem i stanowieniem tego samego miejsca w drzewie genealogicznym, co Dażbóg, chociaż inni dopatrują się w jego imieniu zdrobnienie od słowa ''Swaróg, co daje do myślenia, że to te same bóstwa. Swaróg wydaje się być jednym z głównych i ważniejszych bogów. W mitach, on i Weles zrodzili się z cienia Peruna, będąc tym samym pierwszymi bogami i dziełami naczelnego panteonu. W tym wypadku byłby synem Peruna, który istniał na początku wraz z wszechmorzem i światłem i ojcem Dażboga. Nie wiadomo nic na temat matki Dażboga, najpewniej jako bóg kowalstwa, Swaróg po prostu wykuł słońce i stał się jego jedynym rodzicem, a zarazem ojcem. Mitologie Greków i Słowian mają wspólną cechę. Obydwa są indoeuropejskie. A w wielu kulturach indoeuropejskich pojawia się aspekt matki ziemi. Być może on i najwyżsi bogowie zostali zrodzeni z Mokoszy, boginią i personifikacją ziemi, odpowiedniczki Gai. Odpowiednikiem Uranosa może być Rod, którego imię może nawiązywać i być personifikacją rodziny, rodowodu. Bardzo często bogowie tworzą jeden, wielki ród/rodzinę. W takim razie Rod był absolutnie konieczny, by powstali następni bogowie. Mity Założenie świata Według Słowian Perun był pierwszą istotą, którą pod postacią łabędzia krążyło nad bezkresnym oceanem. Gdy poczuł się samotny, dostrzegł nagle swój cień i rozdzielił go od ciała go rzucające. W ten sposób powstała dwójka bogów: Swaróg i Weles. Pierwszy bóg został panem światła. Stworzył z niego łudź, którą płynął po nieskończonym morzu (Po przyjęciu chrztu przez Mieszka I, postać Swaroga zamieniono na chrześcijańskiego Boga), podczas gdy Welesowi przypisano ciemne/mroczne otchłanie wody (Później chrześcijański diabeł go zastąpił). Później jednak znudzony Swaróg zaplanował zrobić coś nowego, mały skrawek lądu, co zapoczątkowało tworzenie się świata. Zmusił brata, żeby wziął garść piasku z dna wszechmorza i nakazał, żeby powiedział ,,Z mocą Swaroga i moją". Za trzecim razem udało mu się wykonać zadanie, lecz powiedział ,,Z mocą moją" i oddał Swarogowi garść piasku. Ten rzucił ją na tafle wody i w ten sposób powstała malutki skrawek lądu. Był tak mały, że gdy obaj zasnęli, Weles zdenerwowany brakiem miejsca, chciał go wrzucić do morza. Jednak, gdy tylko ciało boskie miało kontakt z wodą natychmiast w jej miejscu pojawiała się ziemia. Zdesperowany bożek wielokrotnie ponawiał próby, lecz w końcu odkrył, że swym działaniem stworzył okazałą wyspę. Mało tego, ląd wciąż się rozrastał. W końcu Swaróg zaniepokoił się ciągłym rozrastaniem powierzchni i podzielił się swymi spostrzeżeniami z bratem, który nie wydawał się być zmartwiony. W końcu Pan światła zaczął podejrzewać, że jego tworzysz coś knuje i stworzył pszczołę, aby ta go śledziła. Widziała ona, jak Weles stworzył z wody kozła i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Powiadał, że Swaróg jest niebywale głupim bogiem i wspomniał, że wystarczy wytyczyć cztery strony, aby rozwiązać problem. Opowiedziała właścicielowi wszystko, co słyszała i tak też on zrobił. Później rozpoczęły się kłótnie dotyczące tego, kto czym ma rządzić. W końcu Perun się zniecierpliwił i przypisał Swarogowi upiekę nad Słońcem, a Welesowi - Nawie. A sobie samemu opiekę nad niebiosami. Media Kategoria:Bóstwa Kategoria:Mitologia słowiańska Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bogowie słowiańscy Kategoria:Bóstwa ognia Kategoria:Bóstwa kowalstwa Kategoria:Bóstwa solarne Kategoria:Bóstwa nieba